bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsoneyedsheo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE: sheo Your grammar is quite unprofessional, and your article does not have the manual of style standards that all articles require. Secondly, you have to tone down your character - as of now, its powers can be considered godmodded. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 20:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Still not good enough. And please do not take down the cleanup tag until given the permission to do so. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 21:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) See here: Guide to Godmodding. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 22:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) To add an image, click the "Add photo" icon. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) You have to do it while in the edit box, and make sure you click the "Add photo" button when your cursor is beside the "image = ". --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm The character's information is fine, but the grammar on the article seriously needs to be fixed. It's very messy. For example, "abilities" isn't spelled "abilitys". --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks man, I didn't realize anyone was really reading either than Kenji and... honestly, that's all I originally believed lol. Thank you, and I promise to not disappoint. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my Oh my gosh. You and I's three favorite anime are the same xD Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 23:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) wanna rp? hi would you like to rp with me I am so bored and no one else seems to want too so please get back to me. Inyuyasha42 23:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey To answer your question regarding uploading images, you need to save the image to your computer first off. When you edit a page, you should see an icon that reads "Photo", click that. GO to "Choose File" then make sure you are under the File labeled "Pictures". Just click on the picture you want and you should be good from there.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 18:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, well if you look at the standard infobox there is a section labeled image. Just copy and paste Image.png into that section.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 18:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: No that was an example. When you upload the image through the "Photo" button, it will take the form of a _Your images name_.png or _Your Images name_.jpg, depending on what it was saved as. Just put that link into where it says Image = in the infobox. By the way the underscore in the example above is used to break, don't put that in.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 18:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: You need brackets around that; Here's what you do, look at this page Hyōsube. Click Edit and see what the image file looks like.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 22:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC)